


Cuentos de Derry

by Juli_Strehl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Halloween, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Musical References, Night Terrors, Pop Culture, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: La señora Calloway lo recordaba perfectamente, tenía una memoria prodigiosa para los pequeños detalles. Por eso sabía que uno de esos veranos conduciría inexorablemente a un Otoño de esos. Oh si, y unos de esos otoños era peor que uno de esos veranos, seguro. En esos Otoños era cuando la gente en Derry se volvía loca.





	1. La señora Calloway  sabe

**Author's Note:**

> He movido toda la acción a nuestros días aunque podría haber intentado mantenerla en los ochenta como en la película de este año, pero no puedo. Los noventa me son más sencillos de establecer, sin embargo, está vez tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea. Así pues movamos la acción a nuestros días e indiquemos que tienen los dieciocho cumplidos.
> 
> A parte de mis casuales rarezas a la hora de contar historia, aquí encontraréis: palabras soeces, abuso de alcohol por debajo de los veintiuno, referencias sexuales, chistes malos y referencias musicales y cinematográficas. Free-form en algunos casos, y acciones/reacciones más cercanas al canon del film de Muschietti que a otra cosa. Por si vuelve a haber dudas, que las he visto planteadas en Tumblr: si, canonicamente a través del material escrito por King, Richie es fumador pero dejó el tabaco cuatro años antes de su regreso a Derry, por lo tanto no, no es headcanon como se empeñan muchos en discutir.

 

La suave de brisa de Octubre trae con ella el sonido del cuchillo que moldea la calabaza para Jack. Se sabe, todos lo saben. Las calabazas son para ahuyentar al diablo, para que crea que junto a ellas estará escondido el pillo que una vez logró encerrarle en una misera y sucia moneda manoseada dentro de una pobre bolsa de cuero. Luego dicen que el diablo es listo por viejo y no por ser quién es.

 

* * *

 

 

En Derry se anticipaba Halloween desde principios de mes. Incluso a pesar de que en aquellas vacaciones estivales, mucho antes de la llegada de las primeras señales del Otoño, la ciudad se había visto envuelta en uno de _esos veranos._ Eso también se sabía, cómo que las máquinas de los recreativos del centro estaban trucadas, el por qué habían echado al Sr. Tuckerman —o más bien Fuckerman, si le preguntabas a Richie— de su puesto como maestro de matemáticas y que en el Darryl’s se juntaba toda la chusma estudiantil del lugar. Y por chusma se referían a esos harapientos de las camisetas reinvindicativas, que no tenían ni idea de nada más que de liar porros, beber cerveza en los porches y realizar juegos de lengua en bocas ajenas. _Esos veranos,_ dicho con los ojos sumamente abiertos y la boca pequeña. Las mujeres apretándose las manos, nerviosas, mientras lo comentaban frente a los cafés con las vecinas, en las colas de los supermercados y en frente del colegio, esperando con ansiedad recoger a los niños. Ese tipo de veranos eran comunes en Derry pero nadie hablaba de ellos porque era peligroso remover el avispero después de haber evadido la picadura. Pero las miradas nerviosas estaban, igual que el sentimiento de haber escapado por los pelos del ojo de un huracán, a pesar de que realmente no había ocurrido nada hasta Agosto.

 

¡Que Verano!. La señora Calloway, la maestra de Historia de último grado, aún se sofocaba cuando alguien nombraba Agosto. La mano en el pecho como su difunta madre, mientras apretaba los labios y miraba con alarma a los chicos a su alrededor, siempre preocupada por el porvenir de aquellos muchachos con pájaros en la cabeza, que parecían dispuestos a dar patadas al mundo como si de una pelota de balón pie se tratase. No tenían ni idea, no sabía, no podían entender que siempre que el Kenduskeag se revolvía contra Derry, algo malo pasaba. Algo muy malo, tan malo como para mantener a la anciana maestra despierta en las largas y solitarias noches, mirando con cautela las ventanas de su pequeña casita blanca, pulcra, con una vieja valla que había vivido demasiadas reparaciones. Cuando no podía dormir, encendía las luces de la salita donde veía la televisión —sólo tenía un año y había sido un regalo caro de parte de su nieto John— y se acomodaba en el enorme sofá para repasar con fervor y añoranza los anuarios escolares con los que había visto partir más de cuarenta años de alumnos. Abría las descoloridas tapas e iba leyendo los nombres con cautela, marcando las palabras con sus arrugados dedos, parándose junto a cada fotografía que había para recordar la historia detrás de cada cara.

 

Maggie, Molly, Jonathan, Martin, Eva, Sean… Oh, Sean. ¿No era ese muchacho hoy en día entrenador de un equipo de baloncesto profesional? ¿Y Mary Tucker, la chica que fue al baile con él, la de la falda demasiado corta? Oh si, que pena, la había matado su marido de una paliza en el Puente de los Besos. Si, claro, recordaba su cara de muñeca bañada en rojo, a primera hora de un Lunes mientras levantaban el cuerpo sin vida, y había quienes decían que le faltaba un dedo, el anular, donde había tenido su barato anillo de casada. Se le aguaban un poco los ojos cuando se acordaba de todos ellos, y se encogía más aún, su escueto cuerpo hundiéndose entre las almohadas, mientras echaba nerviosos vistazos a la ventana, con las cortinas echadas y las persianas bajadas. Nunca dejaba desprotegidas las ventanas, no sabía uno lo que podía pasar si una mujer anciana y sola dejaba un camino abierto.

 

_¿Para quién? ¿Para quién es el camino, Esther?_

 

La vieja maestra se chistaba a si misma, incapaz de encontrar el valor para escuchar su propia voz, y acallaba los miedos con sus recuerdos.

 

Martha Shepard había huido a Nueva York en mil novecientos setenta y tres, y allá entre los rascacielos y toneladas de asfalto caliente, había hecho carrera en el mundo de la hostelería. Se había enamorado de un buen hombre, uno lo suficientemente decente cómo para ser tachado de cobarde, y habían tenido tres maravillosos hijos que habían tenido que acudir horrorizados al juicio que se celebró, cuando Martha Shepard mató a su marido por infiel. Audrey Martin lo llamaba «poner los cuernos» o «izar el mástil en puerto ajeno», pero la señora Calloway prefería usar las palabras de la antigua escuela. Pobre Martha, tenía mucho carácter para su propio bien. No muy lejos de su fotografía, allá por el año ochenta y uno, estaba Trudy Marvin, la que había sido apodada en su día «la chica más guapa de toda Derry» y que había terminado protagonizando una de esas escandalosas portadas de revista para adultos solitarios y con problemas. No es que la señora Calloway condenara la masturbación. Dios la librará de ello, no, por favor. Sencillamente no respetaba el material explicito que empujaba a los hombres de a pie a fantasías irreales que les llevaban a pensar más tiempo con su aparato reproductor que con la cabeza. Esos hombres normalmente terminaban como el pobre Jimmy Becket, con un ataque al corazón a los cuarenta y dos años, muy joven todavía, mientras se daba placer en la parte delantera de su vehículo, aparcado a las afueras de Derry.

 

Cuando las fotografías alcanzaban el año mil novecientos noventa y dos, la señora Calloway se enfrentaba a la fotografía de Tommy Perkins con el aire contenido en los pulmones de manera dramática. Que chico, por dios, que vándalo más grande. Pillastre absurdo, con tendencia al exhibicionismo desde muy pronta pronta edad, seguramente culpa de la influencia de ese padre que tenía. ¡Tres mujeres! Y ninguna fue buena, la peor la madre del chico, a la que recordaba siempre tacañeando los peniques en la tienda, como si por la falta de un centavo se fuese a terminar el mundo. ¡Con la de dinero que tenían, por el amor de Dios! Pero claro, estas judías… y aunque la Señora Calloway sabía que tales pensamientos estaban mal, no podía evitarlos, siempre había vivido con la influencia de su difunta madre que creía que todos los males del mundo venían acompañados de un _kipá_ en la coronilla. Se acordaba que por suerte Tommy no había sacado los rasgos tristes de su madre, ni su nariz. En cambio tenía una boca que, por todos los cielos, escupía palabrotas a cada inspiración de sus pulmones. Se pensaba aquel niño que todos iban a comer de su mano la vida entera, menudo bribón estaba hecho, hasta el día de su muerte cinco años después de graduarse, cuando se estrelló borracho contra la pared de la biblioteca pública de Derry. Que muerte más horrenda, la nuca partida por la mitad de manera horrible, los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba a través de la ventana la calle. Si, la señora Calloway lo recordaba perfectamente, tenía una memoria prodigiosa para los pequeños detalles. Por eso sabía que uno de _esos veranos_ conduciría inexorablemente a un _Otoño de esos_. Oh si, y unos de esos Otoños era peor que uno de esos veranos, seguro. En esos otoños era cuando la gente en Derry se volvía loca. Pero no de una manera amable, no señor, la locura que les embargaba era más cercana a escuchar una voz detrás de tu oreja, lo suficientemente cerca para notar la respiración contra tu piel, que te decía _qué hacer y cómo_. Las madres vestían a sus hijos para Halloween con aquellos trajes de monstruitos sin comprender lo que hacían, y los jóvenes festejaban con alcohol y drogas una fiesta que no les importaba, y los más ancianos de la ciudad, de la edad de la Señora Calloway o más, fruncían los ceños y miraban a través de los visillos la calle, esperando el momento justo en que los habitantes de la ciudad despertarían de un largo letargo de un año.

 

En Halloween, todo el mundo en Derry podía ver que la ciudad estaba maldita, y la Señora Calloway cerraba la puerta de su casa con los cinco cerrojos que tenía, por precaución.


	2. El oro de Pepper Cougan. Primera Parte.

 

Se dice que en Derry hay enterrado un inmenso tesoro en alguna parte. Es una vieja leyenda local que Mike Hanlon y Ben Hanscom desempolvaron de un viejo archivo de la biblioteca, una tarde que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Pepper Cougan amasó una considerable cantidad de dinero durante su juventud, y con veintisiete años recién cumplidos, llegó a Derry con poco más que lo puesto, abrió una pequeña cuenta en el banco local y se quedó a vivir en una casa de huéspedes. Nadie sabía de donde había sacado una mujer tan joven y guapa tanto oro con el que comerciar en aquella época tan salvaje, donde las balas mandaban y la pólvora decidía si vivías o no para ver salir el sol al día siguiente. Algunos hombres sorbían por la nariz al verla pasar por la avenida, entre el polvo y los caballos, escupían al suelo, se secaban los labios con el dorso de la mano, y se preguntaban si la _Señorita_ Cougan no sería de esas mujeres que saben dónde y cómo bajarse las enaguas. Ninguna mujer honrada que no estuviese casada podía tener aquella cantidad de dinero tan notoria, aunque nadie sabía a cuantos ceros ascendía, solamente que el Alcalde había ido a recoger a Pepper Cougan a la estación de tren más cercana, en su propia carreta y luciendo el traje para ir a misa. Algo que dio de que hablar los días siguientes.

La caballera de Pepper tenía el color del oro que llenaba sus bolsillos, y los hombres admiraban con silbidos de apreciación el buen par de pechos que constituían su delantera. Despertaba envidias y miradas de lascivia a partes iguales. Y a pesar del interés, nada sexual por cierto, del Alcalde de Derry por hacer de su estancia un paseo por las nubes, jamás, en todos los años que habitó la ciudad, llegó a ser considerada una más. Nunca fue invitada a los asuntos de interés de la comunidad. Uno, por ser mujer. Dos, por ser rica y no dar explicaciones a los demás de su vida. La suya era una desfachatez enorme; pasearse con sus botines de cuero por las calles rústicas del pueblo, los brazos en jarras, mirando alrededor con el interés propio de un hombre, observando el suelo de la limitación de Derry cómo si el lugar le perteneciese por derecho propio. Un día, llegó un señor con anteojos, un maletín y cara de circunspecto a la ciudad, decía apellidarse Williams y resultó ser un notario venido de Boston. El notario de la Señorita Cougan. Tras él llegó un arquitecto, y un abogado, y una señorita de compañía fornida y con cara de enfadada que al parecer había sido ama de llaves del alcalde de Nueva York.

Pepper se construyó una casa en la zona más alta de Derry, con vistas al futuro aserradero local. Plantó árboles, puso una empalizada, compró más caballos de los que necesitaba y empleó a varios hombres de la localidad para ayudarla con el pedazo de tierra que pensaba convertir en un huerto. Mandó cavar dos pozos, uno de ellos en tierra seca, donde ni una gota de agua llegaría hasta ella, y simplemente se echó a disfrutar de la vida sobre la mecedora que hizo instalar en el porche de su flamante nueva casa. No se casó, pero con el tiempo hubo niños viviendo en sus tierras, cinco para ser precisos y nadie nunca preguntó de donde venían aquellos mocosos que siempre corrían descalzos y salvajes, y que no acudían a la escuela. Pepper Cougan decía que les enseñaba en casa, y que eran sus sobrinos, incluso el muchacho mulato, ese también. Y nadie le llevaba la contraria porque era la mujer más rica de toda Derry y donaba mucho dinero en tiempos de crisis. Los habitantes, especialmente las mujeres que son duchas en la envidia mal sana, se mordían la lengua al verla pasar. Los hombres se llevaban la mano al ala del sombrero, y las mujeres fingían el inicio de una amable sonrisa que jamás llegaba a rozar las líneas de sus rostros. Cuando Pepper y sus chicos terminaban de pasar por el pueblo, los habitantes volvían la cabeza sobre sus hombros y miraban con codicia la casa más grande al final de la calle, en cuya entrada se alzaba, cual gruesa columna de hierro forjado, la enigmática figura del ama de llaves.

Fue esta última la que terminó por despertar la auténtica antipatía de los lugareños hacia los Cougan. Tenía la envergadura de un hombre curtido en el campo, y siempre se recogía el cabello ralo y castaño en un moño alto y cuidado. Salía temprano de la casa a hacer las compras pertinentes, y regresaba de inmediato al terminarlas, con paso lento pero fuerte, dejando bajo sus botas la impronta de su gruesa suela. Nunca se paraba a charlar con nadie, y parecía siempre enfadada. Cuando respondía a los saludos lo hacia mirando a todos directamente a los ojos, en cuyo fondo se adivinaba el asomo de cierta predisposición a la soberbia. Llamaba a Pepper _señora_ , y a sus mocosos _señoritos_. Y había algo extraño en ella, todo el mundo lo podía ver. Eran esas manos callosas y grandes, con un asomo de vello en los nudillos, o el lunar de su mejilla derecha, que parecía volverse más grande y oscuro conforme iban pasando los meses. Era el hecho de que los caballos relinchaban a su paso y los perros ladraban al verla. Era fea, desagradable y los chiquillos del pueblo la perseguían por las calles, llamándola «bruja». Todos los años la mujer tallaba calabazas en compañía de los señoritos, y después las colgaba en la entrada de la casa, cada una de ellas con una vela dentro. Había quien decía que después ponía en la repisa de la ventana un pequeño plato con un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua, para dar la bienvenida a los difuntos. Pepper Cougan no era querida por sus vecinos, pero al menos sabía sonreír. Su ama de llaves se parecía sospechosamente a la idea que tenían muchos lugareños de una asesina a sangre fría.

El décimo segundo año de Pepper en el pueblo hubo una inundación en verano, con lluvias torrenciales que anegaron las tranquilas calles de la localidad y trajeron serias perdidas a sus habitantes, y cómo siempre, la señorita Cougan estaba allí con sus manos llenas de dinero y su buena predisposición a favor de sus vecinos, y cómo siempre, nadie le agradeció nada. En esta ocasión, el ama de llaves, que para aquel entonces alguien había descubierto que se llamaba Mildred _nosécuantos_ , demostró públicamente su desagrado una mañana en la carnicería.

—Todos ustedes, del primero al último, son un atajo de desagradecidos. Y espero que llegue el día en que necesiten dinero, y la señora no les dé ni un misero penique. Les deseo a todos y cada uno, un horrible Día de Todos los Santos.

Tal cual pronunció aquellas palabras, mirando a cada uno de los presentes con sus oscuros e iracundos ojos, se giró sobre sus gruesos talones y su alto corpachón abandonó el local, dejando tras de sí el sonido rítmico del carillón de cerámica sobre la puerta.


	3. Eddie Kaspbrak tiene un orzuelo.

 

 

—Madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
La suave mano de Beverly acompañó sus palabras posándose sobre la barbilla de Eddie, obligándole a alzar la cabeza para que ella pudiera ver el aspecto con el que había amanecido su rostro aquel Lunes por la mañana. Ambos ojos estaban irritados, el fondo blanco parecía arder como una cerilla recién encendida, pero el derecho tenía el parpado inferior hinchado y rosáceo. La expresión de Eddie estaba a mitad entre «me estoy constipando» y «necesito con urgencia un abrazo».  
  
—¿Un orzuelo? —preguntó Stanley desde un costado de Beverly, asomando por encima de su hombro para buscar la cara de Eddie entre los pliegues de la enorme bufanda que parecía enroscarse alrededor de su cuello como una serpiente gorda y perezosa. Apoyó la espalda contra las taquillas, mientras la gente iba pasando por el pasillo con prisa y sin pausa —¿Tienes un orzuelo, los ojos irritados y tu madre te ha dejado venir a clase?  
  
La pregunta no estaba hecha con mala intención, de hecho, se mascaba en el tono de Stan cierto asombro, porque cualquiera que hubiera conocido cinco minutos a Sonia Kaspbrak sabía que bastaba que Eddie estornudase una vez y su madre armaba un lío de proporciones descomunales, tratando a su hijo como si este fuese a romperse de un momento a otro. Eddie era, pese a su disgusto, un niño de mamá, que vivía oprimido en una minúscula burbuja en la que no había cabida más que para cosas simples y alejadas de la adrenalina, los peligros y las enfermedades que acechaban en cualquier esquina.  
  
—Es que no lo ha visto —respondió Eddie mientras torcía el gesto, los tibios dedos de Bev estaban todavía sujetando su rostro cuando sus ojos se desviaron por encima del hombro de ella y más allá de los revueltos rizos de Stan.  
  
El día más frío de todo Octubre y Richie Tozier llegaba a clase en camiseta de manga corta. Antes de saludar, Eddie ya intuía —muchos años de practica— que el bocazas aquel tenía entre los labios, a punto de escaparse como un eructo, alguna frase o comentario que le aguaría cinco minutos la mañana.  
  
—Vaya Eds, que callado te lo tenías, ¿no?  
  
Desde la distancia se podía oler el tabaco impregnado en la camiseta de Richie, donde el nombre de _Frankie Goes To Hollywood_ empezaba a tener un aspecto rancio y viejuno, a pesar de llevar tan solo dos años dentro de la peste de armario de Richie. Había una sonrisa distendida en su rostro que se reflejaba con malicia en el brillo de su mirada, magnificada por aquellas gafas que Eddie se negaba a reconocer que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le gustaban.  
  
—Ilustranos, Richie —pidió Stan de manera dramática, los labios apretados mientras desviaba la los ojos hacia una divertida Beverly, y ambos compartían una mirada de complicidad; «allá vamos, _hey ho let’s go_ , Richie está a punto de montar el show».  
  
—Querido Stanley, todo el mundo sabe que los orzuelos te salen cuando alguien te ha robado el corazón.  
  
Beverly se echó a reír, un sonido puro y armonioso como la caída del agua en una cascada, y se inclinó en dirección a Richie para robarle el cigarrillo que sobresalía detrás de su oreja, rozando sus revoltosos mechones con las yemas de los dedos. Se metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y dos de ellos —Richie no, que para eso no tenía vergüenza— apartaron la mirada sabiendo que se estaba introduciendo el tabaco dentro del sujetador para poder fumárselo después, a la hora del almuerzo.  
  
—Que pudorosos —se rió Richie mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Beverly, un «guapa» de lo más descarado salió de entre sus labios segundos antes de que ella empujara su pecho con una mano y allanarse así el camino hacia el aula.  
  
—Ah, ¿pero tú sabes que significa esa palabra, Richie?  
  
—Por favor, Stanley, me ofendes —respondió el aludido con una mano sobre el pecho, mirando a  
su amigo de la misma forma que miraría un cachorro de perro con ojos tiernos para ganarse un premio en forma de comida extra. Su atención regresó al ojo de Eddie —Frotalo con un anillo de oro. Se quita en seguida.  
  
Consejo de madre patrocinado por Richie Tozier. Que grande, joder, que grande. Eddie se frotó con el pulgar el parpado inferior, donde le dolía, y entonces, con Beverly y Stan ya lejos de ellos, hablando y riendo, Richie le apartó con suavidad la mano del rostro  
  
—No, que se va a poner peor.  
  
—Pero es que duele.  
  
Su parpado palpitaba como si tuviera un tic, le escocían los ojos una barbaridad y en realidad, tendría que haber dejado que su madre le viera así, de esa forma podría haber pasado la mañana en casa, tranquilo, apoltronado en la cama mientras descansaba y no con el corazón al trote de un pequeño conejo mientras Richie le soplaba contra el ojo. Su único afán era apartarse de su apestoso aliento a tabaco, y luchar contra las ganas de colgarse con los brazos de su cuello.  
  
—¡Para, coño, que pares! —se quejó, apartando la cara del camino que el aliento del otro se empeñaba en recorrer entre risas. —Richie, en serio, eres un cerdo repugnante.  
  
Se alejó de él con el sonido de su risa aún instalado con comodidad en sus oídos, donde una pequeña voz se empeñaba en susurrar verdades como puños a su conciencia. _¿Te imaginas lo que sería sentir esos labios con sabor a tabaco sobre la piel expuesta de tu cuello?_


	4. El ‘coche’ de Richie.

 

 

Cuando Richie dijo que se había conseguido —que no comprado, ojo— un coche, los perdedores supieron de inmediato que no sería moderno, no estaría en buenas condiciones y que ninguno querría saber de donde lo había sacado, porque si alguien preguntaba, era mejor desconocer que omitir la verdad. Por un momento, Richie pareció realmente dolido por la poca fe que los demás habían depositado en él, hasta que la sonrisa del Gato de Chesire se extendió por sus labios como un virus y un viernes les presentó oficialmente a su _nena_.  
  
¡Y que _nena_! Gritaba soy un pedazo de preciosa mierda recién traída de los ochenta desde las llantas al cromado, pasando por las placas, hasta terminar en las pegatinas que hablaban de rock n’ roll en boca de los Twisted Sisters, con sus feas caras plasmadas en grumos de papel maltrechos y viejos. La _nena_ era un Duster que había conseguido gracias a Mike, quien parecía orgulloso de haber encontrado en un deposito de chatarra esa hermosa reliquia que funcionaba perfectamente pese a la abollada carrocería trasera, los asientos llenos de manchas de dudoso origen, y que tenía el aspecto general de haber trotado por toda América de la mano de algún cabestro hermanado en alma y corazón con Tozier. El detalle más importante de aquella tartana era que tenía un reproductor de casette. Nada de cd’s, analógico en carne pura, y funcionaba casi tan bien cómo el viejo _Walkman_ de Richie, o el reproductor vhs que había recibido en herencia de manos de Ben, quien lo había hallado abandonado a su suerte en un cutre mercadillo de garaje una de esas tardes en las que Beverly y Stan le sacaban con ellos de «aventuras»; sabias cómo comenzaba el día, pero no tenías ni idea de dónde iba a terminar, ni con qué. Richie estaba enamorado de su _nena_ , tanto como Eddie odiaba aquel pedazo de chatarra que vaticinaba futuros dolores de trasero, a juzgar por lo cerca que quedaban los muelles de los asientos de rascar la tapicería de los mismos, y saltar hacia fuera directo al ojo de alguien.  
  
—¡O a su ojete! —se había reído Richie antes de tratar de hacer un _high five_ con Stan, que terminó donde siempre, con el brazo del bocazas en el aire, y el otro meneando la cabeza, mientras decía que había que reconocer que aquel Duster era más feo que Richie con resaca. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.  
  
Ben opinó que podría ser peor, y Bill tuvo que darle la razón con una pequeña sonrisa, golpeando con la punta de su zapatilla una rueda que parecía camino de pincharse a la mínima rodada en terreno no suave.  
  
—¿Arranca? —escupió las palabras sin apenas esfuerzo, limpiando con la manga de su fino jersey una ventanilla para poder ver el interior.  
  
—No solo arranca, va como la seda —le informó Richie, tras lo cual abrió la puerta del conductor, se dejó caer en el asiento y giró las llaves en el contacto.  
  
El cacharro emitió un grito ahogado por la presión del tubo de escape, dio un topetazo que hizo apartarse a Beverly entre risas de la zona del maletero, y consiguió un suspiro por parte de Stan. Él no pensaba montar en _eso_.  
  
—Como la seda —repitió Richie más feliz que un niño el día de Navidad desenvolviendo regalos.  
  
Había que concederle el beneficio de la duda, sobre todo después de que Mike pusiera el coche a punto, arreglasen algunos desperfectos, se le diera una mano de pintura y un recubrimiento casero, pero efectivo, en los asientos. Sin embargo, solamente Beverly se atrevía a viajar en el asiento del copiloto, donde apoyaba los pies sin reparos sobre el salpicadero y se dedicaba a fumar mientras Richie iba poniendo cinta de audio tras cinta de audio, y Beverly cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del  
viento en el rostro y de la música en sus oídos.  
  
(¿Cómo se llama esta? _Super Freak_ , de un pavo negro llamado Rick James, un talento natural del soul, el mejor según Richie. ¿Y esa otra? _Give It Up_ , de KC & The Sunshine Band, mierda de videoclip, pero la canción es oro puro. ¡Esta la conozco! Fine Young Cannibals, _She Drives Me Crazy_. Muy bien Bev, diez puntos para ti.)  
  
Se echaban unas risas cuando Richie aparcaba a la nena en algún sitio a las afueras de Derry, y se sentaban los dos sobre el capó a beber cerveza mientras charlaban entre largos silencios. A veces se les hacia de noche, y al volver, ella solía cabecear contra el reposa cabezas, y la luz del anochecer dotaba a su cabello de una aureola espectral de un rojo tan intenso que no parecía real. Cuando estaba así de relajada, así de hermosa, Richie ponía Right Here Waiting porque sabía que era su favorita y se recreaba en la pequeña sonrisa que ponía siempre antes de empezar a cantar.  
  
Por las mañanas, media hora antes del comienzo de las clases, el Duster siempre estaba aparcado en la acera frente a la casa de los Kaspbrak, con el motor en marcha y los dedos de Richie marcando el ritmo de los Black Sabbath sobre el cuero del volante, mientras observaba el camino de entrada por donde Eddie salía siempre a la misma hora, y trotaba hasta el coche para sentarse en el asiento a su lado. Había necesitado una semana entera para conseguir que accediese a subir por primera vez dentro del coche.  
  
Richie sonreía con una comisura de los labios algo más alzada que la otra, mientras Eddie se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Después cambiaba la música a algo más tranquilo, y esperaba que la cinta que había escogido especialmente, grabada por él con ayuda de Beverly, _hiciese magia_. Por el momento no había habido suerte, pero Richie era paciente, y algún día Eddie entendería por que sonaba tan a menudo _To Fall in Love With You_ de Dylan cuando viajaban los dos a solas.  
  
Algún día.


	5. Ben Hanscom se bebe una Dr. Pepper y le sienta mal.

 

 

La lengua de Ben sabía cómo una piruleta de fresa, de esas con forma de corazón que alguna vez le había comprado a Berverly. Solía dejarlas sobre su pupitre, justo antes de saber que iba a entrar en clase, o colarlas con disimulo dentro de su mochila abierta, a veces conseguía dejarlas dentro de su taquilla, pero no había semana que no lo hiciera y todos lo sabían, incluida Bev, y nadie lo mencionaba, ni siquiera cuando alguno le pillaba haciéndolo. Cómo bien había señalado Stan alguna vez, ni era su asunto, ni era de buena educación interferir o decir algo al respecto.  
  
—Gracias —le había dicho Ben con las mejillas acaloradas, las palmas de las manos sudadas mientras Richie caminaba alrededor de él, susurrando «tezoro, oh tezoro, piruletaz para la niña bonita, ¿eh?», y aunque había un tono de burla en sus palabras, había terminado por guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice, cómo si tuviesen un secreto en común que nadie más supiera. Mucho más entrado el día, a la caída de la tarde, Richie le había narrado con todo lujo de detalles que una vez había visto la lencería interior de Beverly, la que él llamaba la buena. Según Richie, la ropa interior de las chicas se divide entre: «fea, pero cómoda, y que se usa todos los días hasta darla de si» y «bonita, pero posiblemente incomoda, y que se reserva para una situación especial».  
  
—¿Cómo cual? —había preguntado Ben dentro de su ingenuidad.  
  
Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que aceptaba el cigarillo que Richie le ofrecía sin reparo alguno. Le propinó una calada más larga de lo normal, y después tosió mientras le devolvía al otro su lucky strike, ¿o era un camel? Nunca lograba retener el nombre de la marca porque todos los paquetes de tabaco le parecían idénticos.  
  
—Chicos. Citas. _Sexo_ —la última palabra salió envuelta en humo, surfeando sobre la punta de la lengua de Richie con fiereza. —Bev tiene una de esas braguitas, se las vi un día en el cajón. Tienen un estampado de piruletas en forma de corazón. Cómo las que le regalas todas las semanas, _Romeo_.  
  
Ben no recordaba la última vez que su cara había ardido de semejante forma, con los mofletes a punto de ignición y la piel tan caliente que le parecía que en cualquier momento la grasa de su rostro empezaría a derretirse como mantequilla sobre una tostada. Seguiría chorreando y chorreando hasta que no quedara nada de sebo sobre él, de hecho, no quedaría ni un gramo de Ben Hanscom porque todo estaría licuado sobre el suelo, bajo el calor de un verano de Derry, y la gente se preguntaría que había sido de él y todos dirían: «se derritió de vergüenza, se derritió como un muñeco de jengibre», y nadie pensaría que sería tierno, porque los chicos gordos no tienen permitido pensar que son tiernos. No, todo el mundo estaba al tanto, que solamente los guapos, altos y fibrosos, esos cuyas sonrisas protagonizan anuncios de dentífricos, se pueden permitir ser tiernos. Los gordos, solamente son gordos, y cómo mucho pueden estar años regalando piruletas a las chicas que les gustan, y obtendrán el premio de consolación: un lugar cómo mejor amigo en el cuadro de honor y tal vez un baile el último curso.  
  
No mucho después de aquella conversación, en la cual Richie Tozier le recordó que la vida se mueve, corre y caduca, Ben comprendió que todavía tenía un largo camino por delante si quería algún día tener una oportunidad con Beverly Marsh. Por muy pequeña que fuera, podía estar allí, en cualquier parte. Después de todo ella no había rechazado sus piruletas de la misma forma que no había rechazado el poema cuando tenían trece años. Ahora Ben moría de vergüenza al acordarse de ello, de escribirlo con una canción de los New Kids de fondo en el stereo que había junto a su viejo Mecano, pero entonces le había parecido un momento mágico y especial, casi tanto cómo la primera vez que Beverly le habló o cuando comió regaliz rojo relleno por vez primera. Los dulces siempre habían estado solapando huecos en su vida, uniendo las juntas, manteniendo en su sitio los cimientos de su cuerpo «grueso», «muy grueso para tu edad», cómo decía siempre Arlene cuando hablaba de su hijo, incluso cuando le permitía atiborrarse de las sobras frente a la televisión, bajo la mortecina luz de la pantalla que emitía viejos episodios de series de acción de los setenta, de esas dónde todos los hombres eran perfectos ejemplos de algo que Richie denominaba «chulo-putas de playa», y cuyo trofeo máximo era Don Johnson, con sus mocasines a juego con el traje blanco, luchando contra los delincuentes en _Corrupción en Miami_. Por eso mismo, cuando Ben hacía ejercicio a escondidas en su cuarto, entre sus maquetas, los coches y las construcciones, se ponía de fondo la cinta de música que le había pedido a Richie, donde sonaban todas esas canciones de todas esas series, para animarle a destruir a base de abdominales a la gorda bola de sebo que ocupaba su cuerpo.  
  
Adiós, Tetas. Hola Johnson, Ben Johnson, _mezclado, no agitado_.  
  
Con esa resolución en mente seguía a trompicones el ritual de culto al cuerpo que Michael había preparado para él. Corría hasta que sentía que sus tripas se disolvían dentro de él y a veces, vomitaba en las esquinas. Hacia pesas con botellas rellenas de arena mientras pensaba en el pollo frito que estaba cocinando su madre, y trataba de realizar flexiones sin sentirse culpable por haber escondido dos bolsas de chucherías debajo de la cama. Cuando Henry Bowers le detectaba con su radar para gordos, parecía que le olía a kilómetros de distancia, Ben se inflaba de débil coraje al recordar la pelea de piedras de veranos atrás y se convencía a si mismo que nada malo pasaría porque ellos habían crecido, todos, y ahora eran más fuertes, y cuando uno flaqueaba, los otros seis estaban allí para mantenerle de pie, erguido contra las olas de la adversidad. Si, era un buen pensamiento. Por eso desmenuzaba el pollo en cachitos pequeños y se lo comía despacio, para aparentar que comía menos. Por eso decidió deshacerse de los dulces, menos de las piruletas y el regaliz.  
  
—Si necesitas ese sabor empalagoso. Bebe Dr. Pepper.  
  
Eddie no hablaba en serio cuando lo dijo y Bill tampoco cuando le explicó el estallido de fresa que dejaba esa mierda en el fondo de tu garganta, haciéndote creer que habías metido la cabeza dentro de un inodoro de color rosa chicle.  
  
—E-es ca-canceri… —la escopeta rota que eran las cuerdas vocales de Bill se atascaron como un percutor viejo y sin engrasar, la cara roja, a punto de explotar por la tensión contenida en las venas del cuello —...geno —logró terminar después de eternos segundos.  
  
No hablaba en serio, por supuesto que no, pero la madre de Eddie si. Según la señora Kaspbrak toda bebida elaborada con tal cantidad de edulcorantes y guarrerías sintéticas, provocaba cáncer en niños, adultos y ancianos. El regaliz también, le había dicho en cierta ocasión, señalando con infinito desprecio su bolsa con uno de sus dedos rollizos y amoratados. En esa ocasión Ben se sintió muy culpable bajo el foco de la mirada de la madre de Eddie, y aún más horrorizado al verse reflejado en aquella mujer de mediana edad, renqueando bajo un considerable volumen de rollos de piel bañada en grasa. Algún día, cuando cumpliera los cuarenta, el corazón le estallaría dentro de la caja torácica a causa de un atasco valvular y tendrían que sacar su cadáver por la ventana del salón, o derribando una pared entera o una puerta, porque el enorme y seboso corpachón de Ben  
Hanscom no cabría por ningún otro sitio. Todo el mundo se reiría de él y Beverly le recordaría como uno de los perdedores de sus amigos, el más grande ellos, que le regalaba piruletas en el Instituto. «Seguro que por cada una que me daba, se comía cinco o seis», diría con su voz de delgada, en su cuerpo delgado, sentada junto a su marido delgado, en su barrio para gente delgada y guapa en alguna parte de América que no sería Derry porque Beverly no estaba hecha para vivir en un sitio cómo aquel, por mucho que ahora formase parte de la pandilla, siendo uno más de los chicos, la compañera inseparable de travesuras de Richie; uña y mugre, princesa cisne y rana, pedo y culo.  
  
_Beverly era de otro mundo_.  
  
Por eso Ben se bebía de una a dos Dr. Pepper al día, para quitarse de encima el mono del regaliz y las chucherías, para vomitar menos al correr, para dejar de sudar y oler a gordo, y que así Henry Bowers dejase de perseguirle mientras graznaba que le iba a coger y rajarle de abajo hacia arriba para ver si sus órganos estaban podridos por dentro, hechos de regaliz y de bollos de azúcar. Y cuando le gritaba «¡Tetas!» y Ben empezaba a traspirar cómo un cochinillo en el matadero, veía la cara de Berverly por el rabillo del ojo, su sonrisa con la perenne luz de finales de verano tatuada en las comisuras de la boca, y se creía con derecho a ser un gordo valiente porque estaba ella, y estaban los demás. No estaba solo, y aunque antes de conocerlos no sabía que era la soledad porque nunca había tenido a nadie que le hiciera sentirla, ahora estaba seguro de que si los perdía, a cualquiera de ellos, no podría soportarlo. Por eso regaba su garganta con Dr. Pepper y evitaba mirar el escaparate de la tienda de golosinas, mientras se preguntaba si algún día su cuerpo dejaría de bambolearse como un barco a la deriva en alta mar.  
  
Aquella tarde se había bebido ya dos latas, mientras masticaba su ensalada con infinita tristeza frente a la televisión. En un canal de pago transmitían un programa sobre cómo se construyó la presa Hoover, y Ben lo miraba desde el sofá del salón mientras tragaba la zanahoria cruda, y suspiraba cuando los trozos de pepino le traían un ramalazo de amargor. Tan concentrado estaba que apenas fue consciente del ruido que se estaba originando en la calle, en la casa que quedaba justo a la derecha de la suya, donde vivía la Señora Calloway. Tardó diez minutos en asimilar el extraño sonido, cómo si algo estuviera siendo arrastrado por la gravilla húmeda del patio trasero. Silenció la televisión, y con un bocado de ensalada en la boca, y la lata de Dr. Pepper en la mano, se acercó a investigar a través de la ventana trasera de la cocina, sus pasos siendo sigilosos hasta el fregadero.  
  
En el patio trasero vecino, entre pequeños troncos de madera perfectamente apilados de cara al invierno y una lona que tapaba una vieja caseta de perro sin usar, la señora Calloway arrastraba un hacha por el mango, la hoja golpeando rítmicamente todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Tenía un andar lento pero seguro, y parecía empeñada en entrar en su casa con la herramienta — _arma_ — entre las manos. Se paró frente a la puerta trasera, las manos temblando visiblemente alrededor del mango fuerte y pesado, y se giró una sola vez en dirección al hogar de los Hanscom.  
  
Ben sintió un desagradable cosquilleo bajar por su estomago en compañía del liquido con sabor a piruleta, mezclándose allá abajo con el pepino triturado y los restos de la triste pechuga sin sal. La cara de Esther Calloway estaba contraída debido al esfuerzo, las arrugas de su rostro tan profundas  
que se podría hundir la uña de un dedo en ellas. Los surcos parecían relucir de sudor y los ojos, grises a causa de la edad, tenían un brillo que Ben reconoció en seguida porque ya lo había visto otras veces; la maestra estaba asustada, el terror —uno que Ben solo había conocido bajo el filo de la navaja de Henry Bowers— nadaba a través de sus facciones bajo la luz de última hora de la tarde.  
  
Se atragantó con el Dr. Pepper y escupió lo que le quedaba en la boca dentro del fregadero. Cuando alzó la vista, preguntándose qué, en el amor de Dios, podía haber asustado tanto a su vecina, ella ya no estaba. Quedaba a su espalda la puerta trasera meciéndose, golpeando el marco de madera dos veces hasta que dejó de hacerlo.  
  
El sabor a piruleta se convirtió en algo rancio y asqueroso, como si la lata fuese vieja y estuviera rellena de meada y de moho, y Ben decidió vaciar el resto a través del fregadero, escuchando el sonido de succión que hacía la tubería al dejar fluir el liquido hasta la última gota.


	6. Stanley Uris y Beverly Marsh se van de compras.

 

 

La taquilla de Stanley tronó de manera seca mientras Beverly ponía esa sonrisa que solamente ella sabía fabricar; de oreja a oreja, intentando por todos los medios enmascarar sus malas intenciones con su mejor expresión de «no he roto un plato en mi vida». Ambos sabían que Stanley, o Staniel si alguno de ellos estaba pedo, no era capaz de decir no a esa cara. Se colgó la mochila llena de libros sobre un hombro y frunció el ceño, cómo si con ese gesto la seriedad de sus palabras fuesen a tener más peso y así poder evitarse una de esas situaciones en las que Beverly le metía de lleno en algún lío por que sí, porque ella lo valía, igual que un anuncio de L’Oreal.

—No —fue su primera respuesta antes incluso de conocer la pregunta —. Otra vez no, y definitivamente no. Ah, y por si no lo he dicho ya —empezó a caminar hacia la salida seguido del sonido de los botines de Beverly trotando a su lado —la respuesta es un rotundo: no.

Punto y final. Por eso estaba el sábado por la tarde de copiloto en el Duster de Richie, con Beverly de conductora. Tenía las manos firmemente apretadas en la tapicería del asiento mientras sus ojos perseguían el velocímetro del automóvil y se maldecía a si mismo por no saber decir no a Miss Pecas, a la _Molly Ringwald_ con carnet provisional que iba pisando gas al ritmo de Maroon 5 en la radio, mareando el Duster sobre la carretera con una pericia increíble para alguien que había recibido sus primeras clases de conducir de manos de Richie. Por el amor de Dios, que aquí se hablaba de un tipo que podía pisar el acelerador, maniobrar con una mano, encenderse un cigarrillo con la otra y hablar de la increíblemente aburrida vida del molusco, todo al mismo tiempo. Una vez se había jactado de poder masturbarse al ritmo del cambio de las marchas del vehículo. Si no se había matado en el tiempo que llevaba conduciendo, era porque tenía una flor en el culo. Si no, Stan no se lo explicaba.

—¿Falta mucho? —masculló entre dientes, observando los coches pasar a su lado con tanta o más prisa que ellos. ¿No estaba ese descapotable demasiado cerca? ¿Y el Peugeot? ¿No había rozado casi uno de los espejos laterales? ¿Y esa moto…? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué zumbaba esa moto tan cerca de su ventanilla? ¿Por qué su estomago estaba ondeando como las olas del mar?

—Bev… creo que voy a vomitar.

Cinco minutos después estaba echando por la boca el contenido del almuerzo sobre la cuneta de la carretera, con el ruido de los motores detrás de él y Beverly a su lado, una de sus manos enredada con gentileza entre los rizos de Stan mientras le animaba en voz baja.

—Venga, expulsalo todo, hasta la primera papilla, _Stanny-boy_.

—No me… —una arcada interrumpió lo que iba a decir, seguida de los últimos tropezones del vómito —… llames así, _Ringwald_.

Después de vaciar su estomago tres veces seguidas, Stan necesitaba irse a casa, tomarse una manzanilla caliente y terminar de ver la última temporada de Dawson's Creek —por Dios que iba a negar hasta la tumba que la estaba viendo— tumbado en posición fetal sobre su cama, con la colcha de pájaros cubriéndole hasta la barbilla. Incluso podría llamar a Eddie para que le hiciese de apoyo moral porque estaba a tres capítulos justos de tener que ver la muerte de Jennie y no sabía si iba a poder pasar por ese tren emocional sin descarrilar en el intento. Todo mocos y ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras balbuceaba que la vida era «una perra» durante aproximadamente tres horas, porque si, Stan era muy pulcro, educado y bien hablado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces hasta a él se le iban los modales. Así había sido la primera vez, y dos años después no esperaba que cambiase mucho. A lo mejor está vez cogía la caja de cartón con todos los dvd’s de series sensibleras que tenía y les daba un uso mejor: el cubo de la basura. La posibilidad estaba allí, a pesar de que tenía la misma consistencia que el que a Richie le brotase el sentido común en alguna parte de su larguilucho cuerpo, o que Ben echase un buen par de huevos al asunto que se traía entre manos con Beverly. Pero en vez de pedir que diesen la vuelta y dejar la salida a Bangor para otro día, hizo de tripas corazón y dormitó en el asiento de manera incomoda los veinte minutos restantes de trayecto, con el sol de plena tarde cascando sobre los cristales del Duster, rozando sus pestañas con un ardiente beso que nada tenía que ver con la pasión de dos amantes. Cuando Beverly aparcó el coche en el parking del Centro Comercial, Stan gruño disconforme. Ahora que por fin había hallado una posición cómoda dentro de aquella tartana, había que salir al exterior y no estaba por la labor.

—Tengo la boca hecha un asco. ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Podríamos venir otro día…

—Stan —Beverly se giró en su dirección, señalándole con la mano que tenía firmemente apretadas las llaves del coche. —Te quiero un ovario y medio de otro también. Pero necesito estas compras y las necesito hoy. Y sé que tú quieres esa camisa de franela azul para regalársela a Bill, y…

—Vale. Para. Mensaje captado.

Stan cortó lo que podría llegar a convertirse en un largo monólogo con la actitud propia de un infante que no quiere oír hablar de comerse las alcachofas. De esos niños que se enfurruñan y se tapan los oídos con las manos mientras cantan en voz alta; «lalalanoteoigobeverlylalala». Pero la oía, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no emitía palabra alguna. La oía cuando hablaba con los ojos, miradas furtivas en su dirección cuando estaba nerviosa —a veces en dirección a Richie—, la oía cuando se llevaba las manos al cabello y se ponía una y otra vez los mechones detrás de las orejas, a veces la escuchaba hablar caminando, en ocasiones había mensajes de texto en sus sonrisas. La mayor parte del tiempo Bev se comunicaba con los demás de forma no hablada, y muchos de sus gestos eran sutiles, tan precarios en el extraño equilibrio que tenía con su entorno, que pasaban desapercibidos para la gran mayoría. Excepto para él, que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, cómo un vigía. A veces los chicos bromeaban con que a Stanley no se le escapaba una, que tenía un radar en alguna parte de su privilegiada cabeza que le hacía ver las cosas de otro modo. En esas ocasiones Stan se reía, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras enterraba las uñas en los antebrazos o en la tela del bolsillo de los pantalones, y se escondía, con la pericia de un experto en la materia, detrás de si mismo. Stanley Uris había perfeccionado el arte de ser Stanley Uris al máximo nivel. Todos en el grupo de los perdedores tenían asignada una misión que cumplir; seguían un esquema, era divertido, improvisaban sobre la marcha, crecían, se enfrentaban juntos al mundo, retrocedían tres pasos por cada dos que daban, cometían errores y aprendían de ellos —menos Richie, cómo no—, cambiaban lentamente frente a los ojos de Derry, año tras año desde que se habían reunido por primera vez los siete juntos, de manera fortuita, mientras Michael trataba de escapar de Henry Bowers en los Barrens. Desde entonces, la dinámica del grupo de perdedores había cambiado con la rapidez de un parpadeo. Una mañana Stan se había despertado, tras una noche entera jugando a Dragones y Mazmorras en casa de los Denbrough, había mirado los sacos de dormir esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación de Bill —hacia demasiado frío para acampar en la parte trasera de la casa— y se había preguntado de dónde habían salido todos esos críos de trece, casi catorce años, y por qué eran sus amigos. Después había dejado de cuestionarlo porque no era sano, porque sabía que tenía tendencia a pensar en todo demasiadas veces, a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre un mismo pensamiento como un eje, y en ocasiones el eje se oxidaba, gemía y le recordaba continuamente que él era Stanley Uris y que su misión consistía en…

—Eh, _Galán_ , ¿estás conmigo?

—Si, Bevvie.

—Bien, Stanny, sigue conmigo.

El tiempo que su cabeza había flotado, inmensa, hinchada cómo un globo de helio, Beverly había logrado arrastrarle por el suelo de linóleo del Centro Comercial, colgada de su brazo, mientras caminaban contra la marea de personas que había decidido hacer sus compras esa tarde. Los escaparates de las tiendas desfilaban en pasillos anchos y enrevesados, mostrando de manera ostentosa la mercancía. Beverly estaba interesada en algo que ella llamaba «renovarse o morir» y Stan descubrió con horror, que parte del proceso consistía en pedirle consejo a él respecto a cosas como el color de una blusa, el largo de un vestido, o la silueta de unos vaqueros.

—A ti te queda bien todo —bufó mientras caminaba entre los percheros de una de las tiendas, removiendo distraídamente las prendas, su ojo critico decidiendo de inmediato que la ropa femenina estaba en un nivel diferente de incomprensión. —Seguro qué te vistes con un saco de patatas y nadie dirá nada porque te quedará bien.

Beverly se rió, con franqueza absurda, sus dedos bailando con presteza entre las prendas, escogiendo y desechando con una rapidez envidiable. Tenía claro lo que quería y cómo lo quería, daba igual que fuese una camiseta, la marca de cigarrillos o un refresco, Beverly siempre decidía en cuestión de segundos y nunca parecía arrepentida de ninguna decisión que tomaba. Tan distinta de Stan que ambos podrían haberse convertido en la cara y cruz de una misma moneda. La observó elegir un vestido veraniego, con un gigantesco estampado floral a juego, los tirantes eran anchos y el vuelo de la falda le recordaba a las de las películas antiguas, en blanco y negro. Era un vestido _Audrey Hepburn_ en Desayuno con Diamantes, sin duda alguna, y Bevvie era más parecida a _Molly Ringwald_ en La Chica de Rosa. Colocó la prenda contra su cuerpo, estirando las arrugas con una mano y se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó mientras se observaba de soslayo en un espejo.

_«Opino que no te pega ni con pegamento extra fuerte…»_

Pero se tragó sus palabras al ver el ligero tinte de indecisión en sus ojos, una extraña y profunda mácula que creyó reconocer cómo inseguridad. Algo que le atenazaba todos los días el cuello, impidiéndole a veces capturar el oxigeno necesario para poder respirar con holgura. Dejó en el perchero la camiseta azul que había sacado por curiosidad, y se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre la barra metálica. Las perchas chocaron entre si haciendo ruido, mientras Stan suspiraba, observando a Beverly con nostalgia mal contenida en la mirada. A veces, se sentía viejo con tan solo dieciocho años.

—¿Para quién quieres ese vestido?

—No sé, para alguna ocasión...ya sabes.

—No, no sé, Bevvie —los ojos de Stan rodaron dentro de sus cuencas mientras suspiraba. —No he preguntado para qué quieres el vestido, si no para quién.

El extraño silencio que sobrevino después se llenó de la música pop que sonaba desde los altavoces de la tienda. Dos chicas pasaron cerca de ellos, la morena absorta en su móvil, la rubia les dedicó una escueta mirada, enarcando las cejas cuando sus ojos resbalaron por el vestido que Beverly Marsh sujetaba contra su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria, los nudillos apretados y blancos, las palmas de las manos sudando mientras trataba de capear el temporal. La chica rubia le echó una mirada inmisericorde, juzgando el aspecto de Beverly con poca amabilidad, y ella y su amiga desaparecieron entre los percheros camino de la salida. Stan no dijo nada, Beverly tampoco, pero dejó el vestido de vuelta en su sitio, echándole una mirada que él no supo descifrar. Al final, salió de aquella tienda con unos vaqueros nuevos de talle alto y dos camisetas, y él se sintió extrañamente culpable por la falta de aquel vestido dentro de la bolsa de plástico que ella llevaba colgando de la muñeca, balanceándola mientras hablaba y hablaba, relatando con los ojos grandes, enormes, y la sonrisa gigantesca, de al menos mil voltios de potencia estelar, cómo Ben le había explicado lo que era un _haiku_ y después se había ofrecido a enseñarle a escribir uno.

—¡Y resulta que es cómo aquel que…! —y de pronto el silencio por unos segundos, las mejillas de Beverly se tiñeron lentamente de rojo y Stan se sintió extrañamente incomodo en aquel momento de revelación.

A veces deseaba meter a ambos, a Ben y a ella, en el interior de una habitación, cerrar la puerta con llave, y sentarse contra la misma a leer un libro a la espera de que arreglasen lo que fuera que tuvieran que arreglar entre ellos, porque ya habían alcanzado la cima de una montaña que los demás no podían seguir observando; el pico cambiando de estación a estación sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviese a ser el primero en coronarlo. No, ambos sentados cada uno en un borde de la ladera, esperando algo, una intervención divina o peor, Richie metiendo sus narices, como llevaba amenazando hacer cerca de un año. Y todos sabían hasta dónde llegaban los límites de la paciencia del bocazas; solían ser cortos y la mecha prendía en seguida. Tarde o temprano le daría alguna nefasta idea a Ben y después del desastre, Stan y Bill tendrían que ir a recoger los pedazos del suelo, recomponerlos y volver a unirlos con celo. Richie no medía, a veces, ni siquiera era consciente del daño que podía llegar a hacer con una sola mirada en el momento menos oportuno.

_¿Verdad que sí, Stan? ¿Verdad que tú sabes de eso un rato?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo caer lo escrito aquí y me voy a hibernar unos días mientras, como diría Patty Uris, termina su visita «la tía pelirroja».
> 
> A los que me han estado preguntando. Si, tengo Facebook desde hace muchos años, pero no, no lo uso porque las redes sociales y yo estamos peleados desde hace un tiempo. Así que lo más sencillo es contactarme a través del tumblr. El principal que está literalmente lleno de cosas random con publicaciones y reblogueos desde hace unos seis años, y el secundario que es para uso relacionado con la escritura y en ocasiones gráficos y playlist. Prometo contestar, pero no puedo prometer que tumblr no se coma los ask. No, no uso desde hace un tiempo Skype porque lo aborrezco, pero en todo caso puedo daros mi contacto de Discord presumiendo que alguien esté interesado en charlar conmigo cómo ya me han señalado otras veces.
> 
> http://shyberian.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://kenopsianocturne.tumblr.com/


End file.
